


Late Sunsets and Early Dawns

by zuuloo



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, ryureo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuuloo/pseuds/zuuloo
Summary: Reo is reluctant to get help from the guy he likes.
Relationships: Chigiri Hyouma/Kunigami Rensuke, Mikage Reo/Shidou Ryusei, Mikage Reo/Shidou Ryuusei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Late Sunsets and Early Dawns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy!

“I don’t like it.”

Reo stared at his sketchbook page with the 20 different flowers on it. He had been trying to draw from memory for the past two hours now, but he can’t seem to get the exact image he wants. Then again, that’s to be expected when you don’t use a reference to practice a sketch.

“Are you kidding me?” Chigiri huffed. “They look fine to me, I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about this.”

Reo can admit that sometimes he can over exaggerate, hell, he does it all the time, but in this case he is pretty sure that he is in the right state of mind to make everything perfect. Reo had gotten a highly requested tattoo of a beautiful garden with many different types of flowers from a customer, but the problem is that this wasn’t any type of customer; no no, this was from the owner of the tattoo parlor. The guy that gives him his salary. So yeah, everything had to be exact and precise.

“If I’m making such a big deal then why didn’t you take the request instead?” Reo shot back at the shorter male.

Chigiri turned in the opposite direction. “And risk messing something up? No thank you, I’d like to keep my job.”

“Then why are you judging me...”

“Mostly cause I’m bored.”

Reo rolled his eyes. “Where’s Kunigami? He usually comes around this time to pick you up.”

“He can’t make it today cause he has a work meeting.”

Chigiri glanced over Reo’s shoulder once more to glance at his sketches. “Did boss say he wanted any flowers in particular?” He asked while Reo was in the middle of drawing an orchid. 

Chigiri heard a groan come from the other male. “No he didn’t, that’s the worst part!” he continued, “He said he ‘trust’ me enough to know what I’m doing, what kind of bullshit is that?!”

“I think that was supposed to be a compliment.”

“Compliments only mean something if they make me feel better,” Reo, now setting his sketchbook down, searched for more references on his phone. He found more than enough on the internet, but there was something about them that couldn’t fit what he wanted. 

“Hmm, and when do you have to do this tattoo?”

Reo let out another grunt of frustration. “Tomorrow, I swear the universe hates me. What did I do to deserve this suffering?”

Now it was Chigiri’s turn to roll his eyes. “There you go, over exaggerating everything again.” 

Watching as Reo crossed out another failed flower, Chigiri spoke once more. “I don’t know, those look like well-drawn daisies to me,” he said mockingly.

“Yea, but will it look like that to him? He’s the type to point out anything if he sees something slightly off, you know how Ego is,” he sighed. “I need a 3D reference if I want to get anything done.”

With those last words, an idea popped into Chigiri’s head and his eyes lit up (which is never a good sign). “You know...” he started “If you really need help, I know a certain someone who owns a flower shop across the street.”

Reo frowned at him. He didn’t like where this was going.

“No. No way in hell am I going to rely on that guy's help,” he continued drawing an amaryllis flower next.

“You’re only saying that cause you like him,” he teased.

“I do not!”

Chigiri chuckled. “Explain to me why you’re blushing from head to toe right now then, you don’t need to lie to your best friend you know.”

“After that comment, you are NOT my best friend.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever you say, but you still can’t deny that you have a crush on him.” 

Reo can deny, he can deny as many times as he needs to, cause the last thing he wants is Chigiri knowing he’s right. He can imagine the ‘I told you so’s’ from him already. Yet, he can’t ignore the fact that a certain guy turned him into a blushing mess that he couldn’t even focus on the tattoo he was giving to a client the first time they met. Reo was lucky it was something simple like a bow and arrow or he would have definitely fucked it up.

“Well, all your worrying is stressing me out, so use that energy to go talk to someone else.” Chigiri grabbed Reo’s sketchbook and the rest of his belongings, shoving him out the door of the tattoo parlor.

“I cannot believe you’re kicking me out right now.”

“Believe me, you deserve it!”

____________________________________

Reo walked across the street and stood in front of the nicely decorated building, contemplating if he should just go in or go home. After all, it wasn’t too late to just leave without anyone seeing him.

Reo turned the other way, about to head to his car. ‘It’s closing time anyway, he is probably long gon-‘

“Ah, purple bun!” Reo swung his head around to see the voice that came from behind him.

There he was in all his glory, Shidou Ryuusei with his slicked back, spiky platinum hair and two strands hanging in the front. He had light yellow eyes, tan, smooth skin that seemed to glow whenever he stepped out in the sun. He was staring down at him with his yellow eyes half lidded, an annoying smirk on his face. He was wearing a tight, black turtleneck that fitted his body perfectly, his company apron wrapped around his waist and flowing slightly with the breeze. Reo reddened at the mere sight of him as he could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest. He quickly tried to calm himself down.

He looked away from his stare with his cheeks still tinted pink, “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Aww, but it’s so fun to see you flustered,” he teased.

Reo looked at him with a deadpan glare.

“So, are you going to tell me what you’re doing in front of my shop at this hour? Don’t tell me you wanna walk me home,” Ryuusei winked, his grin becoming more cheerful by the second.

“I was going to ask if I could buy some flowers for a reference tattoo, but if you’re closing then I’ll do us both a favor and go home,” Reo turned to walk away when he felt a grip on his wrist.

“Hold on there little bun, I think I can make an exception and stay open for a couple more minutes while you browse for the flowers you want.” Ryuusei said, still holding on to his wrist.

Reo moved his arm and followed Ryuusei into the flower shop. “That’s… surprisingly nice of you.”

“I’ll need something in return, of course.” 

“Annndddd, I take it back.”

They walk into the store and Ryuusei puts his bag down that he packed up to leave for. Reo silently admits that he does feel a little guilty for making Ryuusei stay longer, especially since it’s only him and one other person who work at the shop.

“Sorry for making you stay longer than you have to,” Reo mumbled.

“Eh, it’s fine if it’s you,” Ryuusei said while turning on the lights to the store.

Reo blankly stared into space, not knowing what to say after that. Ryuusei laughed in response.

“Cause I know you of course, did you think it was for another reason?” Ryuusei smirked.

“No, I didn't,” Reo exhaled with a little disappointment. “Ugh, shut up.”

Ryuusei watched as Reo studied each and every flower in the store. He saw Reo stop in front of the pansy flower; it was a purple flower with five rounded petals that sprung up, seemingly full of life and radiating an air of innocence and young purity.

“Do you want that one?” Ryuusei continued, “It kind of reminds me of you”

“...how so?”

“Purple flower, purple hair, I’m sure you can connect the dots.”

Reo heavily exhaled and continued looking at the flower “Wow, you’re so thoughtfu-”

“Not to mention cute,” he interjected.

Reo paused for a moment “...stop that.”

“Stop what, love?” Ryuusei smiled, though he couldn’t tell what kind of emotion was behind it.

“That, you’re patronizing me.” 

Ryuusei sighed, “If that’s what you want to believe, then fine.”

Ryuusei continued to wait for Reo to finish shopping and he even recommended the flowers that he thought would be appropriate. He looked at Reo’s purple hair tied back in a ponytail and wondered what he would look like with a white lily in his hair. ‘Beautiful probably’ Ryuusei thought to himself. He wished to be the one to do it, to run his hands through his locks of hair before inserting the flower in it. Just thinking of Reo looking like that was an ethereal sight to see. 

Reo continued to sketch dozens of flowers as he walked down each isle in the store. Thirty minutes passed by and Ryuusei decided to say something.

“So, is there any flower that you wanted in particular?”

Reo waited a couple of seconds to answer before he mumbled “All of them…”

Ryuusei moved closer to hear better, “Uh, could you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch it.” 

Reo cleared his throat “I said I want all of them”

…

“Are you aware how much that cost?”

“I have the money for it.”

Ryuusei stared at him blankly before he continued, “How about this,” he started “You can stay here overnight, draw all the flowers you need and I’ll stay with you.”

Reo thought about his offer for a couple of seconds.

“Okay.”

____________________________________

“Stop moving so much.” Reo was annoyed, Ryuusei could tell.

“Ah shut up, it tickles.”

“It wouldn’t tickle if you weren’t moving so much!” he looked up at him and shaked his head. “You could never get a real tattoo.”

“I’ll have you know my pain tolerance is actually high.” He smiled confidently, the other male ignored his bragging.

Reo traced his black ink brush he brought with him on Ryuusei’s tan skin. In circular motions, he finished drawing the remaining petals. Ryuusei stared at his face and watched his eyes light up with every little movement as he kept drawing. He watched as Reo had a concentrated look with furrowed eyebrows and his tongue slightly poking out of his mouth. 

“You look adorable when you’re focused.”

Reos face flushed once more. “You would be adorable too if you could stay still and shut up.” He held down his arm with his other hand as he tried to finish drawing the tulips on Ryuusei’s arm. 

It was getting close to midnight and Ryuusei had brought blankets and pillows from the back room (Reo is still confused about why he has them in the first place). Ryuusei somehow convinced Reo to share a blanket with him, especially since it was getting colder as the night went on. He had finished drawing all the different types of flowers in the store and was now practicing on Ryuusei’s body. Ryuusei was surprisingly compliant in letting him draw whatever and wherever. 

“You’ve drawn like twenty different flowers by now,” Ryuusei slurred, half asleep. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Weren't you the one that said I could draw on you all I wanted?” Reo said, waving the ink brush in his face.

“Yeah, that was before I knew it would take like 3 hours,” He groaned.

“Beauty takes work you know.”

“I am a lot of work aren’t I?” 

…

Ryuusei felt ink splash his face seconds later and looked at the culprit who had a shit eating grin. 

“Oh? Is that how it’s gonna be?” Ryuusei picked up one of Reo’s brushes, flinging paint all over him, a lot more than he intended to.

Reo was covered in blue paint from head to toe; he looked down at his painted shirt and then back up at Ryuusei. 

Reo giggled, “You’re so on!” 

He dipped his hands in red paint and reached over to tackle Ryuusei, smudging his hands all across his torso. The two boys playfully fought back and forth and now both of them were covered with paint. Ryuusei tackled Reo in return and the other boy landed on his back, now under him.

He grabbed Reo’s wrist and pinned them above him against the ground.

“The end,” he smirked. 

“Ah, you got me,” Reo tried to release his hands from the taller male’s grasp. “I surrender, let me go!” He laughed. 

“But I don’t wanna,” he whined.

“Get off me you big baby,” Reo giggled some more.

Ryuusei’s expression changed and he leaned closer to Reo. Their faces were a few centimeters apart. “I think I want that something in return we talked about before, don’t you agree?” he smiled, though his eyes looked dead serious.

“I…” Reo’s voice trailed off.

He saw as Ryuusei looked back and forth between his lips and eyes. 

Ryuusei brought his hand to Reo’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek. Reo’s heart was thumping out of his chest, so loudly and so painfully against his ribcage. His breath hitched as Ryuusei moved closer. There was a moment of anticipation before Reo jerked his hands from above his head and wrapped them around Ryuusei’s neck, closing the gap in between them. 

Surprised at his reaction, Ryuusei’s eyes widened but brought one hand to cup his face, and the other one on the ground, supporting his weight as he was kissing him back softly.

He was met with a warm pair of lips brushing against his own. Reo’s heart fluttered as they shared the kiss with one another. Ryuusei’s lips were soft, the kiss being gentle and sweet. His hair and breath were tickling against Reo’s face gently. Ryuusei used his free hand to hesitantly wrap around Reo’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Reo tilted his head to deepen the kiss more. Ryuusei broke away from the kiss to move his body where he was now more comfortably on top of Reo and placed his forehead on top of his.

“I’ve thought about this for a while,” Ryuusei said before kissing him again. 

“In what ways?” Reo hummed as Ryuusei’s hand slipped under his shirt. 

“I’ve thought about you, like this, under me,” Ryuusei murmured against his skin. Reo ruffled his hair as Ryuusei kissed every sport on his face before collecting his lips once again. 

Ryuusei remembers the first day he met Reo. It was when he first started working at the flower shop and he noticed a man with purple hair walking across the street. He looked like he was in his mid twenties. He noticed how he had a colorful arm sleeve tattoo filled with animals that probably had some sort of symbolism behind it, though he never thought to ask. Reo was always interesting, intriguing, he had something that drew Ryuusei closer. There was just something about Reo that Ryuusei didn’t want to let go of, something about Reo that Ryuusei wanted to know more of.

“I like you,” Ryuusei blurted out once they broke apart from the kiss. “I’ve liked you for a while now.”

Reo froze; you would think that after they just kissed he wouldn’t be embarrassed, but hearing it come from Ryuusei himself was way different then just assuming.

“S-sorry, just- I need a second,” He covered his hands with his face, blushing profusely.

Ryuusei laughed at him and leaned in and kissed his temple. “Take all the time you need my little purple bun,” He wrapped his arms around Reo, bringing their bodies closer.

“I like you too…” Reo whispered still blushing, he buried his head in Ryuusei’s chest to hide his flustered face. Ryuusei responded by kissing the top of his head and he smiled fondly.

The rest of their night was filled with kisses and giggles until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

____________________________________

Reo is the first to wake up, he rubs eyes and tries to get up but feels an arm around his waist. Reo looked down at the source of that arm and saw a sleeping Ryuusei next to him as he shifted himself to be covered with the blanket they were sharing. 

‘Heh, cute,’ he thought, planting a light peck on his cheek. Last night felt like a dream rather than reality, but the dried paint covered clothing was all the evidence he needed to confirm that it was definitely real. It was hard to believe that the guy that he has liked for a while felt the same way as he did. ‘It was only a kiss and cuddling,’ Reo thought to himself. ‘And a confession….’ Reo’s face reddened and he couldn’t stop smiling to himself with excitement. Ever since Ryuusei walked into the tattoo shop to greet him with that confident, flirtatious aura, he knew he was done for. 

He guessed he had to give Chigiri his gratitude for kicking him out and telling him to come here last night. Unfortunately for him, he would never hear the end of it. He supposed he should keep it to himself for now, but Reo looked down at the snoring man next to him and smiled.

He looked around the shop for a moment, searching for a clock. One resided on the wall, fairly far from his sight and hard to see. Reo squinted his eyes, making out the blurry squiggles to read 8 am.

“Shit, I’m gonna be late!” he frantically looked around for his sketchbook and bag with his brushes and ink.

“It’s too early for you to be this loud,” Ryuusei yawned, barely even awake.

Reo looked at the sleepy headed boy next to him as he sat up and stretched, his shirt lifted up where Reo could see his abs. Wow, Ryuusei is really attractive. Reo had always known this but seeing him with his messy bed hair, lopsided smile, and half lidded eyes under the morning rays... that made Reo’s heart flutter a little. 

“Morning sunshine,” Ryuusei said with a smirk.

He smiled. “Good morning, sorry for waking you.”

“It’s fine, it's fine,” Ryuusei assured him. “Why are you in such a rush anyway?”

“Because I overslept and now I’m about to be late for work, so if you’ll excuse me,” he said before turning to leave the store.

“Wait,” Ryuusei got up and grabbed his arm

‘This feels like deja vu,’ Reo thought. 

“Let's do this again sometime,” Ryuusei stated, he had a slight blush on his face whilst scratching his cheek.

“Do what, make out in your flower shop?” Reo teased.

Ryuusei rolled his eyes, “No I mean you and me,” he motioned between the two of them. “On a date, where we aren’t covered in paint that is,” he chuckled.

“I can’t promise the no paint portion,” Reo snickered. “But I’d like that, I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my friend for beta reading cause I don't know what grammar is.
> 
> Twitter: @RYUUSElGF


End file.
